A Link To The Past
by Koohai
Summary: McCoy's thoughts after the Fal Tor Pann and his reunion with Spock.Set between ST III: The Search For Spock and ST IV: The Voyage Home


Title: A Link To The Past  
Author: Nereide  
Pairing: S/Mc, of course.  
Summary: McCoy's thoughts after the Fal Tor Pann…  
Rating: Pg for the language. And if the idea of homosexuality bothers you, then begone!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor Spock, McCoy and the others. If I did, we would not be in need of writing slash fanfics concerning the Vulcan and the good doctor.  
This one goes to my crazy pal Nine and my friend Manu, who'll never read this fic. ;)  
Love ya, and thanks for introducing me to Star Trek. Live long and prosper, my friends arching an eyebrow.  
PS.  
I'm Italian, so, any eventual error is solely my fault…many thanks to Dru for the patience and the beta. :

* * *

Although the ceremony went well, it offered me no comfort.  
I sit here by myself, on warm Vulcan sand, under a blood-red sky.You have your Katra back...finally. The familiar touch of your very essence within my mind has gone, leaving me alone, coping with the weight of the loss...and I feel empty, and lost.When I began noticing that something was wrong within my head, I would've never thought of this... I, no, we would've never thought that you - the same green-blooded, pointy-eared being I've spent years arguing with - would have left your Katra in me, of all people. 

I do not quite understand why I feel like this… abandoned. It pains me beyond words. You wound me beyond words, and I can't even say why.  
I hear soft footsteps behind me… a firm hand gently squeezes my shoulder. "Bones…is everything ok?"  
Jim.

"Yeah…" it's the only thing I manage to drawl. He kneels down next to me, on the slightly golden terrain, and looks to the horizon. I can sense he's worried 'bout me.

"Well…you're awfully quiet and you don't look well…we're all worried about you, you know…"

"No need to worry, Jim, I'm doin' perfectly fine". Yeah, sure. And I know he's not going to buy that, either. He turns towards me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Bones, I know you went through quite a lot, in these past weeks…but I think you should try to speak to us. We're all worried that something might have gone wrong during the ceremony…you're behaving…"

"Jim – I suddenly snap back at him, rage hitting me like a tidal wave – you shouldn't worry! All that Vulcan mumbo jumbo worked well enough. Everythin's fine, I'm fine and Spock's got his blasted mind back, finally!" but my angry words do not affect him…just like they wouldn't have affected you.

Jim sighs and looks away: "I just wanted you to know that T'Pau said that Spock is now awake…maybe you'd want to see him, Bones…" and with a final, tender pat on my back, he leaves me here, alone. Again, as anguish forms a knot in my throath when I hear your name.  
Jim doesn't know that I was awake when I heard the Healers talking with him right after the Fal Tor Pann…they said that you might not remember anything of your previous life.  
And the thing is, I do not know why I am so scared of this… why do I let this bother me. I feel as if I'm reaching out in the dark, to find no one there.

Years of pointless bickering, calling names, teasing… you have always been so alien to me… yet, so familiar. So different, in mind and body…. I was the emotional one, while you were the one with the strength of your damned logic by your side. Yet, when I held your Katra in me, all those differences melted away. We have been one; we have been the same being. It felt as I finally had the chance to win one of our legendary arguments.  
I feel my lips form a smirk… it's almost funny… you never believed my science, but I've patched your green ass back together countless times. Indeed, to some stranger's eyes, we might have looked like two halves of a whole. So far and too close… too damn close to deny the truth.  
I hate you with all of my heart, just as much as I now miss you so intensely. So foolish of me to realize this when I know you won't even recognize me, when we meet again.  
You told me to remember. I do. I do recall. But…do you remember me as I remember you?

As night descends, the void I feel within me obliges my body to get up and to listen to Jim's wise words. I walk towards the Temple where the Fal Tor Pann took place. Red curtains gently blow in the breeze of the desert, as I silently join my shipmates, gathered around the altar where Vulcan Healers are preparing you.

Uhura tenderly caresses my arm, to comfort me, whispering: ''C'mon, Len…"

"Thank you, Ny" I answer, feeling somehow relieved.  
Scotty and Sulu smile at the gesture, while Chekov utters "The hero!", pointing at me and then at my head. Jim chuckles, but he looks pale and nervous. He's worried for you. We all are.

You know, you caused a sensation: to me, to us, you've never been "Starfleet's Best First Officer"… you're just Spock. You've always seemed so distant, so austere… you tried to hide behind that fortress built on logic. But we loved you all the same. You were… you are one of us. A man in the vastness of deep space, like any other Starfleeter.

I miss you, and I know I can't bear to lose you again… not after all that we've been through. You trusted me with your Katra… and I'll never know why you chose me. You died once, and now I don't want you to look at me as if I were some kind of stranger. I can't fool myself anymore: I'm the emotional one, I have the right to give in to you. I have the right to admit that I do love you. And you know, you thick-headed Vulcan, as long as I live you'll never hear me say these blasted things. Never.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Vulcan Healers approach our little group, doing their peculiar salute: their ritual robes gently blow with the warm nocturnal wind. My medical education takes its toll on my mind: I look at Jim and I expect him to faint any moment now, he looks so tense… but everyone of us does.

Uhura clutches at my arm again, while one of the Vulcan begins to speak: "Admiral Kirk. Spock, son of Sarek, is now awake and prepared. You may encounter him, but I have to warn thee and thy friends. Fal Tor Pann might have altered his mind: he may not recognize you. Live long and prosper." and with that, Jim briefly nods and the Healer leaves. So Vulcan-like: just stating the obvious, thank you very much. I'll never understand their logic.

As this thought sinks into my head, the world seems to stop turning. Your very familiar form comes out of the temple, moving towards us. Your face is hidden under the hood of a white vest, your beautiful hands concealed inside the sleeves…walking slowly, two of your companions at your side, you reach us.

You unsteadily move towards Jim, as if you were a child making his first steps into the world. That's so unlike you. Removing your hood from your face, you reveal the same saturnine features I admire and loath so much: you're the same Vulcan I remember. The same Spock I've come to love during these long years. You pass us by, watching us with uncertainty in your hollow black eyes… as you stare at me, I lightly tap my finger on my temple and smile. If you'd remember me, you'd have arched an eyebrow, I know. But you're not who you were.

As you turn towards Jim, you suddenly look him in the eye, to study him. Silence fills the night, when you suddenly speak: ''I know you… do I not?"

"Yes. And I know you"

"My father says you have been my friend… you came back for me"

"You would have done the same for me…"

Again, you look uncertain..you carefully weigh your next words and finally whisper: "Why would you… do this…?". I can clearly see Jim trying to trigger some memories in your mind…I see it as clearly as I feel the void inside me.

"Because… the needs of the one outweighed the needs of the many…" you turn your gaze to our little group, thinking.

Then, you tilt your head up to look at the stars above…"I have been… and ever shall be… your friend".  
You remembered Jim. His vision is clouded by tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes… yes, Spock. You saved the ship… you saved us all, don't you remember?".  
After his passionate outburst, you cock your head…you do remember. But you don't recognize me, don't ya. Your illogical nemesis, Doctor McCoy. Did I mean so little to you?

"Jim… your name is Jim…" you reply, emotion filling your voice, like never before. Jim's eyes are welling with tears, while he nods at you. I hear Uhura sniff beside me, while the others beam at you.  
See, I told ya: they all love you, no matter what. They'll help you dealing with the memory loss.  
But I can't take this anymore, I have to leave. This is too much for me to bear, too much for my wounded mind… and my aching heart. I quietly walk away from the joy of the reunion, moving –once again- towards the desert. I cast one last look to my friends, celebrating your return.

* * *

I stand alone in the semi-darkness, watching the familiar starlight glowing above Vulcan. This planet has no moons: the stars are quite visible and vividly illuminate the surroundings.Ignoring the pain in my back and the overall soreness of my limbs, I sit down on the reddish sand. I draw lazy circles over the sand, simply enjoying the soothing sensation of sand beneath my fingertips. As it slips through my fingers, I find myself thinking that… this is your home. Your real home. You were born and raised here… in the very same bloody wasteland where I now linger. This is where you made your first steps, where you cried when the other children abandoned you because of your human heritage, where your mother comforted you, where she sang to make you sleep, where you learnt your science I don't understand, where you decided to follow the ways of Surak.

"Endeavoring to number each grain of sand would be a remarkably illogical course of action, even for you, Doctor".

I jump up, startled by the sound of your voice. Blimey, I didn't hear you lurking behind me. I didn't even expect you to follow me… not with all the ceremonies going on. Not with Jim around.

"Damn it, Spock! Your voodoo didn't kill me, but you're surely gonna if ya keep on sneaking up on me like that!"

I spit back at you, brushing off my dusty trousers. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're wearing the Vulcan equivalent of a smirk. "Doctor, I would not employ that euphemism to allude to…"

And then, I interrupt your lecture, something suddenly striking me: "Spock…what did you just call me?"

"I believe I just referred to you as 'Doctor', since I believe you posses a medical degree. Moreover, you are the current Chief Medical Officer on-board the Enterprise"

"I know that, thank you very much! But… your people… they said that you'd remember nothing after the refusion…"

"Doctor, do not fret. That statement is not entirely incorrect. Although I seem to have forgotten many details about my former life, I do remember various events and persons." . Heck, I can't believe your words. So there's still hope… I feel so relieved I think I'm gonna breakdown and cry in front of you.

"I'll be damned! You're telling me that you actually didn't forget 'bout me?"

"Precisely. You have carried my Katra. Our minds have been merged for a long time, even after the Fal Tor Pann, they shall always remain attuned. I could not possibly forget you, Doctor, even if I wanted to". Well, now I'm really relieved. I suppose that that's you as sweet as you get.

"Spock, why, I'm touched. Anyway… it's nice to have you back in the land of the living… so, how d'you feel?"

"I believe… I am uncertain."

"It figures, boy. I guess you're as confused as I am". I chuckle, tapping my head with my finger.

"The ancient custom of the Fal Tor Pann is not meant for humans to bear"

"Yeah, it's been giving me a helluva headache… but I'm glad you still remember how to state the obvious, my pointy-eared friend!".  
And then follows an awkward silence. I didn't think a Vulcan could be embarrassed…

"So Spock… you said that our minds are now attuned…"

"Yes, Doctor. Does this displease you?" damn it, you actually look like you're disappointed, while I carefully weigh my next words.

"I suppose it doesn't…"

"I am glad".  
Yet more awkward moments between us. Come on, we are Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock!! Our feuds became legend among green Starfleet officers… we now look like 2 teenagers…

"Come on, what's bugging you? Why aren't you celebrating with Jim and the others?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Are you concerned 'bout me?"

"In fact I am, Doctor"

"You shouldn't… you should just return to the temple and… rejoice with our Captain…"

"Not without you".  
You're the only one who could shut me up with just three words. Y'know, you'll always be my dream and fear.

You clasp your hands behind your back, in the typical Starfleeter stance.  
"I believe we have to discuss a very delicate topic". Do we, Spock?  
I choose not to answer, just look away from your piercing black stare.  
I can't believe you're saying this to me, now. After we've spent years dancing around each other… after all we've been through. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid… emotional confrontation with you. Emotional discussion after the Fal Tor-whatever. After you told me that 'our minds shall always be attuned'.

"Spock, I better be going now. I need to sleep… you should think about that, too. We'll talk another day."  
I turn away from your overly-serious Vulcan complexion, directed to the Bird Of Prey. Klingon bunks aren't known for being exactly comfortable, but at least I'll be able to lie down and keep on thinking about how foolish I am. And how foolish of me to fall in love with a Vulcan, of all people.  
I quickly step away from you, lost in my thoughts.  
Your firm hand grasps my wrist and I'm abruptly reminded of the strength you hide behind that facade of yours: if only you'd want to, you could break my arm with relative ease. I shiver at the contact of your warm skin, burning mine.

"I thought you pointy-eared people hated casual touching…" I blurt out, trying to free my arm from your tight grip. You gracefully rise an eyebrow at my statement. There you are. Good ol' Spock.

"Doctor, your behavior is most illogical… you have always been the one seeking confrontation. I recall our discussions – our arguments and… insults. As for now, I do not comprehend why you are avoiding me… I thought you would have started pestering me to understand why I chose you to carry my Katra…"

Yeah, I have. I still wonder why me: was I the only eligible person at that moment? Wasn't Scotty there, too?  
"Let me go…" I whisper, hoarsely.

"I shall never let go of you".  
Don't do this to me, please.

"Spock, look, I'm tired of all this Vulcan crap. I just wanna leave this all behind. I just wanna be alone…" I drawl, in a vain attempt at getting rid of you.

"Doctor, please, be reasonable. Jim is worried for you and, moreover, I do not understand why you went away, earlier".  
Jim. This is all about Jim. I don't want you here just because he asked you… and that's why I hate you and I hate myself.  
I manage to break free from your grasp, and begin to walk into the desert.  
As always, I'm in the shadows and you are far away.

I didn't really think you'd want to stop me. I'm behaving like the little irrational and illogical coward I am… but I always fail to remember how stubborn you can be. When strong hands grasp my shoulders and roughly turn me to face deadly serious Vulcan features, I can't help but feel a little… scared, perhaps.

"Doctor… I am attempting to express you my gratitude." you say, returning your hands at your sides, while leaving a hot trace behind. You have very strange ways of saying ''thank you''.  
Anyway, as much as I'd love it, I can't keep you near me. You just won't stand by my side… that won't be your place. I'm an old man, an old country doctor who just happened to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong moment. I don't want you to torture me any longer…

"Spock, I'm touched, really. But y'know I'm not the one you should talk to…"

"Doctor, I do not understand" you answer me, as calmly as ever.

"Spock, I don't need your blasted pity!" I heatedly shout back, irritated by your usual impassivity, anger finally free to flow towards you.

"Doctor, it would be illogical. I am not expressing 'pity', nor..."

"You green half-elf… listen, just leave me here and go back to where you came! I don't need your gratitude, your pity or whatever! I don't need you to show me that you have emotions, not now! Just go away, leave me alone! I'm sure you have plenty of important things to tell Jim!" I didn't realize I was this angry. Nor that I envied your relationship with Jim this much. You look flabbergasted. I don't know if it's just a trick of the light, but I swear the corners of your mouth are twitching in what seems an attempt at smiling. We both say nothing for a long time, just look into each other's eyes… I breathe, my chest rising and falling heavily, while millions of thoughts race through my head. There are many things I'd like to say and show you…

"Paroxysm."

"What?" it's now my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"A sudden and powerful expression of strong feeling, especially one that you cannot control"

"I know what 'paroxysm' means, Spock! But I didn't have 'a sudden and powerful expression of strong feeling' " I snap back, irritated ('coz I know you're right), gesticulating and mimicking your tone.

"You did…"

"I didn't!" I say, outraged, moving my hand over my heart.

"You did, doctor. You just expressed jealousy". I gasp, shocked.

"I… what?!?"

"You assumed that I came to you because Jim sent me. I can most assuredly affirm that I have decided to talk to you by my own free will. Moreover, I had the intention to express my gratitude. You have kept my Katra, I have to thank you if I am still among the living. I do not 'pity' you – and that is not just because it is highly illogical - and I do not need to talk to Jim. I just want to talk to you: I want you to know why I have chosen you to carry my essence."  
I'm stunned, really. I can't believe you're saying this. I also feel incredibly stupid. You suddenly approach me, gently putting your overly warm hands over my upper arms… I feel your skin scorching mine even through the layers of clothes.

"Spock, lemme quote your motto: 'you are behaving most illogically'..." I whisper, looking at your hands with wide eyes.

"I was aware of the possibility, Doctor. However, I feel this is the only logical thing to do… behave illogically. As you are so fond of pointing out, I do not usually express any kind of emotion. But now, I need to tell you this. I need to thank you. I did not ask you to carry the burden of my Katra, yet, you did what had to be done."

"Spock, I…"

"As you humans would say… 'I owe you one', doctor…" you tighten your grip on my shoulders, while I look down. I feel ashamed. And I am sore and tired

"I could never forget your eyes." I tilt my head up, surprised.  
You never cease to amaze me! One moment, you're about to die 'coz of a missing Katra, the next one you're sweet talking to me.

"Doctor, is everything alright?" sure it is. I made a Vulcan trying to seduce someone!

"Spock, we're both tired. I'm sorry for my emotional outburst… but… you're just… hell, reborn, for lack of a better term! And my head is about to explode. I'm confused. I do appreciate your efforts at not behaving as a walking computer, but we really should try to talk tomorrow, boy." I snap back, gesticulating. That's when you move even closer. But I don't want you to want me just because you put that damned thing into my head, and you now feel obliged to be grateful.

"Doctor, please. Listen to my words. Many things are not clear yet. Many events, many memories I do not recall. But the color of your eyes… the blue Mother used to associate to Earth's skies and of which she often talked when I was a child. Those eyes of yours have been the link which has grounded me to my past and my present with you and Jim". I can't help but lower my gaze, somewhat embarrassed. Vulcans don't lie.

"Spock… I didn't think…"

"Leonard" you stop me in mid-rant, calling my name. I slightly lift my gaze to look at your white-robed chest. It feels strange… I've always been ''doctor'' to you, not ''Leonard". I feel the weight of my name and the absence of my title… something's changing.

"Leonard, your eyes have always fascinated me…" you whisper, tilting my chin up with your hand.

"Why's that?"

"My people has dark eyes, we dwell in a desert, under a crimson atmosphere: your blue is alien, to me. Yet, it is familiar… it reminds me of home. My true home… where I am supposed to be… onboard the Enterprise, with you."… and you simply stand there, tantalizing dark eyes shining fiercely. I can't think straight with you so near, and my head hurts like hell.

"Spock… we should rest.." I manage to give voice to my thoughts (well, at least, some of them) in a rather steady tone.

"We will, Leonard."  
You gently brush my mouth with your index and middle fingers, while the scrutiny of my face doesn't stop. Eyes gleaming madly, black diamonds piercing my soul… I suddenly grab your wrist and I find myself thinking that my skin must be feeling very cold to you. Swallowing my pride, I keep on looking you in the eye, blue drowning in black. I'm almost overwhelmed by the mere suggestion of what I'd find in your soul, if only you'd let me love you.

You may fool the others, but I know better… your passions run deeper than your logic. You're half-human, after all. And with me being a full-fledged human, I know that, in the future, when I'll look back upon this very moment, what will surprise me won't be the fact that you actually kissed me in the first place. No. It'll be the idea that you – holier-than-thou, ever-distant, annoying, logical S.O.B. – searched for emotional confrontation first. And that you did it in a peculiar and unexpected way: soft, gentle and almost tender. Even in my wildest dreams, behind my desk during lonely nightshifts in an empty Sickbay, I would have never dared to imagine your kiss to be like this. I'd never thought you'd be… so… human.

And when you caress my lips with yours, I finally understand that this is not the umpteenth trick of my tired and messy mind. You're kissing me, silently asking permission to deepen the contact, when I'm suddenly remembered that I am a doctor. And so, I have to do everything in my power to heal those who suffer. This is when I kiss you back, with all the fierce fire you'd expect from my untamed human emotions.

One of your hands is supporting my chin, while the other pulls me towards your body, your arm encircling my back. I'd never thought I'd live long enough to see you doing a thing like this. I can't help but lean into your touch and give in to the passion that's building inside of me.

I hug you, bringing our bodies even closer, enjoying the pleasant feeling of your higher temperature.  
We stand like that for what seems like an eternity, wind blowing around us, sand swirling over the ground and the serious starlight bathing the scenario.

"You know, silly Vulcan, I've never thought you'd be the romantic guy…" I tease, referring to the landscape around us.

"Doctor, I overestimated you. I thought that, for once, after our… exchange …you would have been a little quieter, perhaps"

"Nobody's perfect…" I murmur, with a smutty look on my face. Then, I kiss you again.

"Leonard, I sincerely hope that you have no intentions of running away, this time"

"I'm not going anywhere…" You take my hand, doing that two-fingered thing of yours. It feels so good to have your warm fingers on mine…

"Why were you so scared?"

"Well… it's kinda hard to tell… but... I thought that you and Jim…" you suddenly interrupt my ranting speech:

"Leonard, I have always thought it to be obvious, even to you. Jim is my Captain and friend, not my lover. This is what I have endeavoring to let you know all evening… it is you whom I intend to commit to. I have been harboring this kind of feeling for years. That is why I chose you to bear my Katra".  
And I thought that you gave me this hell of a headache in revenge for all the arguments you lost. Hell, I'm a doctor, not a prophet.

"Spock, are you implying that you love me?" I can't help but tease you.

"In fact I am, Leonard"

"And putting that thing into someone's head is the Vulcan way to say 'I love you'?" I croak, a mischievous grin spreading over my face.

"Leonard, I…"

"I love you too". I'll be damned; all these years with us humans and you still can't get our jokes.  
I gently kiss you, to make my point. And assure you that I'm not kidding you.

"Doctor, I am relieved to notice that your remarkable sense of humor has been restored to its former acme"

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Spock?"

"Vulcans do not 'make fun'"

"I should've known…" I step back, holding your hand and watching you.  
I'm suddenly aware that you must be just as much tired as I am… your burning eyes almost look scary on your pale face. A very nice moment to go into Medical Mode, Bones. The smoldering spark in your eyes is suddenly gone, replaced by silent desperation, something I've never seen before in you.

"Leonard, stay with me tonight. Help me regain what I have lost." I've always been amazed (and irritated) at your Vulcan omnipotence… and now you look like so helpless.

I counter your plea: "I'll stay with you, Spock. As much time as you wish, and then some"

* * *

I slightly open my eyelids, as my synapses begin to do their work, spreading electrical impulses in my brain and making my eyes focus properly.

Curtains cover the windows: assuming from the pale, pinkish light that filters through them, it should be dawn.  
I don't clearly remember how on Earth (well, Vulcan…) we managed to reach your quarters. I recall very few: everything was, and still is, wrapped in a haze of arousal.  
Frankly, I don't care. I wake up, and I'm not alone. We're not alone anymore, and this is all that matters.

I only know that we talked, we re-acquainted ourselves, and we made love. And everything all over again.  
It's been like getting to know you for the first time. As if it were the first day we met.  
I snuggle closer to your warm, naked body spooned behind me. I feel so elated.  
Weeks of suffering have just melted away. Weeks spent thinking I was going mad while I was hearing your voice, feeling your presence, and witnessing the guilt of our friend and Captain.

Everything was crumbling down.  
I had lost a valuable friend, and was about to lose another one.  
You goddamned Vulcan… I still can't say why I let you have your way into my life and under my skin: an insufferable hobgoblin at first. And then, a precious friend, the only one able to stand up to my stubbornness.  
And it all abruptly ended. You went away… Gol, Khan, this Katra thing… they took you away from me and from us. They took away our possibilities, what could have been.  
This is why everything that's happened tonight still seems so unreal… but your burning body is not. Well, actually, it's a very pleasant sensation. I really hope that this can become a habit.

"Good morning, Leonard"

"Mornin', Spock. Are we feelin' any better?"

"I suppose so, thank you".

I sit up, reaching out to caress your hair "Y're welcome."  
I wonder what's gonna happen, now. We just made an enormous leap into the unknown…

"What are we going to do, now?" I sigh.

"I don't know, Spock. But there's one thing I know for sure…I want this thing between us to work. I'll do anything, that's for sure"

"It seems that we finally agree on something, Leonard". You take my hand and gently squeeze it, to prove your point. Then you suddenly get up from the bed and start dressing up…

"Where ya going, Spock?"

"Leonard, it would be wonderful to spend the rest of the day like this. But I fear that we would make our friends wait even longer than originally intended." Vulcans…

"Well, dear, as you wish!" I gleefully throw back the sheets and jump to my feet, totally naked, to recover my clothes. I see both of your raised eyebrows from the corner of my eye.

"What's the matter, Spock. Scared of a naked CMO?" you're serious as hell when you deadpan:

"Not at all. On the contrary, I find your nudity aesthetically appealing… and I intend to ravish you. Now."

"Wow… and I thought that we hadn't time to waste…"

"You do expect an answer?"

Sometime later (yes, you answered me), we head back to the Temple and look for our friends. As we walk towards the building, I recognize Chekov's form in the distance, waving at us.

"Vhere have you been, sairs? We've been looking for you everyvhere!" the youngster says, as cheerfully as always, with his terrible accent.

"Mind your own business, laddie!" Scotty saves me the trouble of answering the Russian. I go to Jim, while you Nyota and Hikaru.

"Bones, I was beginning to worry! You two just vanished into thin air!"

"Yeah, Spock came lookin' for me when I went into the desert…"

"I know, Bones, I know. Well, we now have a celebration to attend. Shall we help our dear First Officer remember his past? This isn't a pleasure cruise… or a honeymoon!" he says, patting my shoulder and leaving me completely stunned. That smug look and broad grin on his face. He knows, the ol' bastard.

As he motions to the others to walk towards the city, you come closer.  
One look into your obsidian eyes and then I turn to our Captain: "Jim… you know, don't ya?"

"Well, Bones, let's just say that I … spotted your potential. And I expected Spock to be a little wiser. Two senior officers who disappear in the middle of nowhere… that is something everyone would label as 'suspicious' ". I can't help but smile, while you almost look embarrassed.

"My friends, I hope you'll be truly happy. You deserve that. And it's about time you realized you loved each other!". I look at him, surprised, but grinning.

It's now your turn to counter: "Thank you, Jim. Your blessing is most important, for us. Even if I do not quite understand what do you mean with the expression 'spotted the potential' "

"It means that you two bickered far too much and way too heatedly for it to be innocent! And now, let's go celebrate; we're a family, again! Saavik and your parents are waiting for us!" and with a wink, our dear friend spins around, strolling behind the others.

"So, Spock… we really should pay more attention, from now on."

"You think that we should avoid informing the others of our current status?"

"That's not exactly what I meant"

"What do you mean, then, Leonard? Explain yourself".

I stop walking, hands clasped behind my back.

"If we are to return to Starfleet, I think that we should pay more attention with our uniforms. You certainly don't want to switch them, Commander Spock." I say, mischievously.

"I most assuredly do not, Doctor". And that is quite a good (albeit tiny), sultry smile you got there!


End file.
